


Song Fics

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, basically just song fics, maybe fluff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: This is basically just song fics used with some of my favorite characters. The fics usually have nothing to do with movie/show canon. Some songs might have already inspired some of my other fics. Will start including my favorite ships.





	1. Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Characters: Scott Lang, Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's about to break. The stress of not seeing Cassie, and the aftermath of this so called "civil war", he's just about had enough. But Clint isn't having any of it.

_This world will never be. What I expected. And if I don't belong. Who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone. Everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late._

 

Clint knew right after the battle Scott was different. He had a feeling Scott jumped head first (brains last as Fury would say) and now was drowning in a sea of confusion. Clint would’ve expected him to quit and go back to his other life. But Scott wouldn’t do it alone. So he stay’d.

 

_Even if I say. It'll be alright. Still I hear you say. You want to end your life. Now and again we try. To just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late_

 

Scott was never really alright. He jumped right from jail to trying to clean up his life for his daughter, to becoming Ant Man. Oh, and fighting alongside Captain America, half of the avengers, fight against the other half, and then go back to being a criminal. The stress was really getting to him, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

 

_No one will ever see. This side reflected. And if there's something wrong. Who would have guessed it? And I have left alone. Everything that I own. To make you feel like. It's not too late. It's never too late_

 

Clint could see the walls Scott built were starting to crumble. And given that they were walls he built up in prison, they had to be strong, strong enough to be broken by the inside. Clint won’t leave this alone. He’ll be there when those walls break down.

 

_Even if I say. It'll be alright. Still I hear you say. You want to end your life. Now and again we try. To just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late_

 

Scott wouldn’t buy into it. T’Challa had gotten them all shrinks. Scott wouldn’t let them in. He wouldn’t listen. He just wanted his daughter back. He wanted Cassie. She was his rock. Everything he had. He just wanted to go back.

 

_The world we knew. Won't come back. The time we've lost. Can't get it back. The life we had. Won't be ours again_

 

Clint knew he wouldn’t see his family for a very long time. He knew that when he joined this fight. He knew the same would be for Scott. But he left that detail out. So, he was going to make this new life worthwhile for him.

 

_This world will never be. What I expected. And if I don't belong_

 

Scott didn’t expect this to be his new life. He knew he didn’t belong, he was just hired help. He was no hero, despite what Cassie would say. He stopped trying to believe otherwise.

 

_Even if I say. It'll be alright. Still I hear you say. You want to end your life. Now and again we try. To just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late. Maybe we'll turn it all around. 'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late (It's never too late). It's not too late. It's never too late_

 

“I’m done Clint. If I live a life where Cassie, my rock, my reason for living isn’t there, then I don’t want that life.”

 

“I understand. I’ll never see Laura again. Or Lila or Cooper or Nathaniel. But, it’s not permanent Scott. J… just let us help you.”

 

“Why, I’m not even one of you. I don’t belong, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! I-It’s too late to turn back, this is happening!” the trembling man took one step closer to the railing.

 

“No it’s not Scott. Let us help you and you _will_ belong! Please, think about Cassie! How would she feel if her hero jumped off this balcony?” Clint grabbed his arm, pleading with the trembling man. Eventually, Scott turned to Clint with tears in his eyes.

 

“Y-You’re sure I’ll see her again. That I didn’t fuck things up too much. That it… it’s not too late?”

 

Clint hugged Scott, letting him tremble and cry into chest. He let Scott curl into his arms as he combed his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s never too late.”


	2. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as proud of this one as I was the last one, but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Into You by Dead By Sunrise  
> Characters: Sam Alexander, Danny Rand

_ Smoke another cigarette _

_ It kills the pain _

_ That's all that's left _

_ Of me anymore _

 

Danny watched from the doorway. His friend was thinking deeply. Again. Danny had come to recognize the signs, such as smoking and a neutral look on his face.

 

_ Choke on all of my regrets _

_ Feeling the strain in every breath _

_ Stumble as I crawl _

 

Sometimes it’s like he’s drowning. Sam light the joint, because he’s rather choke on smoke than his failures, or his regrets.

 

_ Then I fall into you _

_ And I fade away _

_ I fall into you _

_ And I fade _

 

Danny had tried multiple times to get Sam to open up to him about his problems. Sam never took the bait. This had become Danny’s personal project. He could see Sam fading.

 

_ Like a crutch you carry me _

_ Without restraint _

_ Back to a place _

_ Where I am not alone _

 

Sam only felt truly safe in one place. The only place he wasn’t alone anymore. The only place where he had no regrets. That’s why he let Danny watch him do this to himself.

 

_ I'm a man whose tragedies _

_ Have been replaced _

_ With memories _

_ Tattooed upon my soul _

 

Danny knew what it was like to have regrets. To feel like you’ll never forget your failures. That’s partially why he meditates. But that works for him, not Sam. So he will find what works for Sam.

 

_ Then I fall into you _

_ And I fade away _

_ I fall into you _

_ And I fade _

 

Sam’s cigarette slowly died, and he lit another. At this point he was waiting for Danny to try and stop him. Danny’s prescience at the doorway was the only thing keeping him tethered to the real world.

 

_ You said time to tear down the walls _

_ You know not everything's your fault _

_ But in a way _

_ Our mistakes have brought us here today _

_ You say just look how far you've come _

_ Despite all those things you've done _

_ You'll always be the one to catch me when I _

 

Danny looked at Sam’s forest green eyes. He studied the turmoil he found in them, the haunted, lost look. Sam was close to the edge, and Danny was at the bottom, waiting to catch him.

 

_ Fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade away _

_ I fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade _

 

Sam slowly started fading. He lost his connection to reality. He worked harder at the cigarette in his mouth, thoughts and memories consuming every inch of his mind. He was falling.

 

_ Say goodbye to yesterday (Say goodbye to _

_ yesterday) _

_ I made it through _

_ I made today _

_ Despite what I was told _

_ You were there to rescue me (You were there to _

_ rescue me) _

_ You shine your light so I could see _

 

Danny could tell Sam was in a dark world. All Sam could see was darkness. But Danny now had an idea how to help Sam. Be the light so Sam could see. Be the light to rescue Sam from his demons.

 

_ Then I fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade away _

_ I fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade _

 

All Sam saw was dark. Then he saw Danny. He decided right then and there he was done. Danny was the light he was searching for, and if there was anyone he wanted to catch him, it was Danny.

 

_ I fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade away (fall) _

_ I fall _

_ Into you _

_ And I fade _

 

“Sam?” Danny asked, putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“P-please.” Sam pleaded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Danny moved his arms as Sam collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

 

“I’m here. I’m not leaving. If you want to talk, we can talk. What do you want Sam?”

 

When he calmed down, he curled into a ball in Danny’s arms.

 

“I want you to let me fall into you. I want you to always catch me. Be my crutch. Save me from my demons, the doubts that plague me constantly.”

 

“As long as you need Sam. You can always fall into me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this fandom is popular (it's not compared to the MCU) but yea I like the show


	3. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro isn't fine. Only one person decided to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars  
> Characters: Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff

_ What if I wanted to break. Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? What if I fell to the floor. Couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do? _

 

Natasha was a spy. She observed people. A lot. And she was good at reading people. But one person was challenging her. Pietro Maximoff. She continued studying him, hoping to unravel the mystery.

 

_ Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. _

 

Pietro always felt the eyes of the avengers on him. And he knew why, he never really opened up about what he went through while in Hydra. If he was honest, he was kinda done with their prying eyes. But at the same time, he wanted someone to make a damn move. He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted someone to witness him break.

 

_ What if I wanted to fight. Beg for the rest of my life. What would you do? You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you. _

 

Cracks were forming in Pietro’s walls. Natasha knew she was the only one to see them. But, unlike what she suspected, Pietro didn’t do what he’s great at, what he’s always done. This time, he didn’t run from her.

 

_ Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. _

 

Pietro was done hiding the fact that Hydra had hurt him. Hurt him in many ways. He didn’t care that he and Wanda had volunteered. They did things beyond just giving him and Wanda the powers they requested. All he wanted at this point was someone to see him break down and give a rat’s ass about it.

 

_ I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. I've finally found myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am. _

 

Natasha saw when the other’s noticed the changes too. They all shot Pietro concerned glances when Pietro started to just not hide. He was showing who he really was. He put the happiness in a little box in his mind. Natasha also noticed when part of this was reflected in his weight. And the fact that it was declining. She saw how Wanda was the only one not questioning that part. In fact she seemed to be understanding the weight part. She was concerned about the other changes though.

 

_ Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. Come, break me down. Break me down. Break me down. _

 

Pietro has basically just made himself a beacon. He started wearing shirts and pants that showed more skin. He let them see all the scars from Hydra. All the pain caused by his reckless decision, and then doing everything in his power to protect Wanda, He noticed one pair of eyes, not showing concern. He hoped the person the eyes belonged to would do something.

 

_ What if I wanted to break. What if I, what if I, what if I (bury me, bury me) _

 

Natasha leaned on the doorway, watching the man sobbing in his bed, curled up in a ball. She waited patiently, before silently walking behind the man. She put her hand on his shoulder, slowly pulling him toward her. He clung to her like a traumatized child. She slowly realized that’s what he was.

 

“Shhh. Calm down Pietro. Tell me what’s wrong,” She whispered into his hair, her hand stroking the silver, sweat soaked locks.

 

“H-Hydra,” he whispered. Natasha had already known. She had read the file. He didn’t need to explain anything from the beginning. She just wanted him to.

 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. They can’t hurt you anymore,”

 

“But w-what if they try to kill Wanda? Or me?”

 

“They won’t”

 

After she thought he had fallen asleep, she whispered.

 

“It’s okay, kid. In the end, we got the final kill.” she didn’t see him smile softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder than I thought, so sorry if it sucks.


	4. Don't Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions suck sometimes. Unless there's someone there to help you through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Don’t Stay by Linkin Park.  
> Characters: Sam Alexander, Danny Rand, rest of team (mentioned)  
> Shit, so, this might end up reflecting me and the way I feel, but if I vent I feel calm and stable which is a rarity now so yea… just a warning for some passionate parts.

_ Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe. Sometimes I need you to stay away from me. Sometimes I’m in disbelief, I didn’t know. Somehow I need you to go. _

 

Sometimes life just suffocated him. And the fact that he’s now living with five other people, not even in his own home, or with his  _ blood _ family, didn’t help. Because his “surrogate” family was so damn nosy. He can’t even keep up with it anymore, his brain lagging and his emotions taking control. He wants them gone.

 

_ Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into (Just give me myself back and) Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. Take all your faithlessness with you (Just give me myself back and) Don't stay _

 

Danny was the master of calm. Even when he was cracking under pressure he was still able to be the “Fortune Cookie” everyone labeled him to be. But Sam may be able to beat that. Sam’s been more elusive. But his silence and stoicness, isn’t hiding anything. He’s forgetting priorities, traditions, memories, loyalties, even who he was at some points. His new demeanor screamed, loudly, “Don’t Stay.”

 

_ Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well. Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself. Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know. Somehow I need to be alone. _

 

Sam screamed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wanted to make the same mistake again. He trusted his old friends with his problems, and they, blatantly, ignored them. He didn’t know why he wanted to tell them, but he couldn’t. And he didn’t know why. All he knew was he was glad he was alone from the house guests, just wished his thoughts would go away too.

 

_ Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into (Just give me myself back and) Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. Take all your faithlessness with you (Just give me myself back and) Don't stay. _

 

They all startled at the scream, all ran to the door, at the source of it. Apparently, Sam had also forgot how to lock a door, Danny noted blandly. Luke twisted the doorknob open to reveal a disheveled Sam, panting heavily and combing fingers through his hair, appearing out of control and maybe not even aware of reality. But he turned his head, eyes filled with an emotion storm. What shone brightest through them, was confusion and anger.

 

_ I don't need you anymore, don't want to be ignored. I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away. I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored. I don't need one more day, of you wasting me away (With no apologies) _

 

Sam didn’t need this anymore. He was tired of his stupid mind fucking up every chance he had at asking for help. He was done wasting away to his overactive thoughts, always bringing him to his lowest and wasting him away. He didn’t need it, nor want him. He wouldn’t apologize for this.

 

_ Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. What you were changing me into (Just give me myself back and) Don't stay. Forget our memories. Forget our possibilities. Take all your faithlessness with you (Just give me myself back control) Don't stay. Don't stay. Don't stay. _

 

Danny had grown close to Sam. Close enough to start thinking about solutions and answers, for he had known what Sam was about to say.

 

“I’m not alright, in case anyone here gives two shits. I’ll never be alright because there is nothing anyone can do to get me to go see help, I’ll just lie my way out of it, because fucking habit. All I really wanted was someone who cares, but I learned a while go that it’s not possible. So, thank you for letting me rant, now I’ll go and pretend I did what I wanted to do with my life and myself.”

 

Sam stormed out, Danny following, making sure Luke, and Ava, and Peter stayed behind. When Sam entered Peter’s room, Danny closed and locked the door.

 

“You’re not gonna change anything by following me,”

 

“What if there is someone who cares?”

 

“It won’t last long, so it’s not an opportunity worth grabbing.”

 

“You just need a rock to hold on to, so you don’t fall more over the edge than you already have. Someone to pull you back up. And… damn it Sam, don’t stay that low! I want to help you, please let me be that person to pull you up!” Danny’s voice became thick with emotion, because  _ damn it _ he did care.

 

“... please?” Danny added.

 

Sam’s response was to get up, walk slowly toward him, and envelope him in a hug. Both would deny the tears that fell out of both their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any ooc-ness, it’s not like fics could really include that anyways…  
> Yea, if you haven’t guessed, this show is quickly becoming an obsession (along with LP) and yes, Sam is my favorite character, not Peter. And yes, I do (idk, sometimes, idk, sorta, ?) ship Danny/Sam. Also, you will not be seeing Loki in this, sorry Loki fans.


	5. Let Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Let Down by Dead By Sunrise  
> Characters: Scott Lang, Cassie Lang (mentioned)

_ And the tears fall like rain. Down my face again. Oh the words you wouldn't say. And the games you played. With my unfoolish heart. Oh I should have known this from the start _

 

His face was a sky, and his eyes were the clouds. The ‘sweat’ as he wanted to call it, was the rain. He just worked out, it would make sense that he’s sweating and not crying because Cassie had called him while he’s still in Wakanda, right? ‘Tears’ is just something he wouldn’t say. He likes playing games with his mind anyways.

 

_ Oh the winter and spring. Going in hand in hand. Just like my love and pain. How the thought of you cuts deep within the vein. Oh this brand new skin stretched across scared terrain _

 

He’s surprised he’s still there. Two freakin seasons he’s been here, through snow and rain, just fighting. He didn’t even care about the throbbing pain in his ribs from this morning. The fact that no one’s stopping him, or forcing him to get help, cuts. Hurts. Prison’s still worse in his opinion.

 

_ I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my life again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road. So I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my lies again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road _

 

If it weren’t for Steve, he knew he’d be in prison, away from his - aleit crappy, but always better than prison - life, his family, and rotting in a cell, most likely the weakest there and therefore being beaten to a pulp by “stronger inmates.” He didn’t want that road again.

 

_ All those years down the drain. Love was not enough when you want everything. What I gave to you and now the end must start. Oh I should have listened to my heart _

 

Prison washed some memories away from his grasp. Cassie. Some of the important moments of her life, he missed. His love for her wasn’t enough to make that change. He should’ve listened to his heart; listened to Cassie. Maybe he’d be there right now, with her.

 

_ 'Cause I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my life again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road. So I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my lies again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road _

  
He felt let down. Let down by himself. He did this to Cassie. He let her down; he let himself down. And he’s done lying. What he did to his princess was not alright. He loathes himself for allowing it to happen. He hurt her enough while he was in prison, but she still looks up to him.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Shit.

 

_ I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my life again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want too be let down) So I don't want to be let down. I don't want to live my lies again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want to be let down)  Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want to be let down) Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want to be let down) Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want to be let down) Don't want to be lead down the same old road (I don't want too be let down) Be lead down the same old road _

 

“For some mysterious reason, my daughter thinks the world of me. Maybe I should try harder. I will never go down this road again, I swear.” Scott whispered, staring at the rain that’s refusing to let up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda rushed cuz it was close to being 10 and by then I’m just kinda brain dead so rlly srry for the crappiness lol


End file.
